


Harry Always Brought Louis Roses

by Angelsgrace



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsgrace/pseuds/Angelsgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never forgot to buy Louis Roses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Always Brought Louis Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not write this poem. It's a poem that has always been close to my heart, and whilst reading it today I got a strong feeling that this is something that Harry would do, and I really wanted to share it with you. In short, it's a poem that has been adapted to make it a Larry one.

Each year Harry sent Louis roses,

and the note would always say,

I love you even more this year,

than last year on this day.

My love for you will always grow,

with every passing year."

 

Louis knew this was the last time,

that the roses would appear.

Louis thought, Harry ordered roses,

in advance before this day.

His loving husband did not know,

that he would pass away.

 

Harry always liked to do things early,

way before the time.

Then, if he got too busy,

everything would work out fine.

 

Louis trimmed the stems and placed them in a very special vase.

Then, sat the vase beside the portrait of his smiling face.

He would sit for hours,

In his husband's favourite chair.

While staring at his picture,

and the roses sitting there.

 

A year went by,

and it was to live without his mate.

With loneliness and solitude,

that had become his fate.

 

Then, the very hour,

The doorbell rang, and there,

were roses sitting by his door.

Louis brought the roses in,

and then just looked at them in shock.

Then, went to get the telephone,

to call the florist shop.

 

The owner answered, and Louis asked him,

if he would explain,

Why would someone do this to him,

causing him such pain?

 

"I know your husband passed away,

more than a year ago,"

The owner said,

"I knew you'd call, and you would want to know.

 

The flowers you received today,

were paid for in advance.

Your husband always planned ahead,

he left nothing to chance.

 

 

There is a standing order,

that I have on file down here,

And he has paid,well in advance,

you'll get them every year.

 

There also is another thing,

that I think you should know,

He wrote a special little card...he did this years ago.

Then, should ever I find out that he's no longer here,

that's the card that should be sent to you the following year."

 

Louis thanked him and hung up the phone,

his tears now flowing hard.

His fingers shaking,

as he slowly reached to get the card.

Inside the card, Louis saw that Harry had written him a note.

Then, as he stared in total silence,

 

this is what he wrote...

 

"Hello my love, I know it's been a year since I've been gone.

I hope it hasn't been too hard for you to overcome.

I know it must be lonely, and the pain is very real.

Or if it was the other way, I know how I would feel.

The love we shared made everything so beautiful in life.

I loved you more than words can say,

you were the perfect "wife".

You were my friend and lover,

you fulfilled my every need.

I know it's only been a year,

but please try not to grieve.

I want you to be happy,

even when you shed your tears.

That is why, the roses will be sent to you for years.

 

When you get these roses,

think of all the happiness that we had together,

and how both of us were blessed.

 

I have always loved you

and I know I always will.

But, my love, you must go on,

you have some living still.

 

Please...try to find happiness,

while living out your days.

I know it is not easy,

but I hope you find some ways.

 

The roses will come every year,

and they will only stop,

When your door's not answered,

when the florist stops to knock.

 

He will come five times that day,

in case you have gone out.

But after his last visit,

he will know without a doubt!

 

To take the roses to the place,

where I've instructed him

and place the roses where we are,

together once again. 


End file.
